


Drawing A Natural Beauty

by Gena_LaVene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Fine Arts Major Victor, Fluff, M/M, Model Drawing, Photography Major Yuuri, posing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gena_LaVene/pseuds/Gena_LaVene
Summary: Hello! This was a quick fic I wrote for one of my classes, (my instructor loves gay fanfics and comics, and she's an editor for them!) This was an assignment where I based it on my college where I study. Meanwhile, I'm currently working on the next chapter of Flying Free!





	Drawing A Natural Beauty

Victor waited outside of the studio until all the students and the instructor walked out. It was 8:50 at night, around the time where the last classes of the day were finishing. He looked at his phone to see a text from one of his classmates pop up on the screen.

 

_ “I finished my history class. I’m on my way to the west side as quick as possible! _ ”

 

Victor hummed as he began to type a response. Many students began to walk out, laughing and talking about their day. He remembered being in this class three years ago, having the same instructor. Memories of his freshman year weren’t good, but he got over it. After a few minutes, his old instructor walked out and greeted him as they crossed paths.

 

“Hello, Professor Jones,” Victor greeted back with a smile.

 

“Hi, Victor. Are you planning to work here overnight?” The instructor tilted his head in curiosity.

 

Victor took his sketchpad and his bag inside, trying to cut the conversation short. “Yeah. I have to finish this by tomorrow. Get home safe!”

 

“Oh…take care. Don’t stay up too late!” Professor Jones replied.

 

He sat at the back of the classroom, setting up his easel to put his pad there. He noticed the model stand and pushed out other easels to move it across the classroom. He closed the door and sat down waiting for this person.

 

Victor sighed in relief when he cut the conversation with his Professor short. This was the craziest thing he had done in his college life. He was a bit anxious waiting for his friend to arrive; Victor began to think about what might happen. He hadn’t exactly told him that he wanted him to pose ‘nude’. Maybe his friend thought it was a clothed posing. Victor didn’t want him to feel creeped out or scared, and he definitely didn’t want to pressure him.

 

His train of thought was cut short when he heard loud footsteps approach the room. Then, the door opened.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!! The bus was stuck in traffic…but I’m relieved I made it.”

 

The student who ran in the studio was none other than Yuuri Katsuki, photography major. He had been Victor’s roommate and friend since freshman year. Victor called him in because he trusted Yuuri more than anyone. But it was more than just that; Victor actually had a crush on him. It all started from a Halloween party where Yuuri was drunk and danced with him with a huge grin on his face. Even sober, Yuuri was a beautiful person in Victor’s eyes.

 

“Oh! Please don’t be sorry! Did you run all the way here?” Victor asked as his eyebrows raised in concern.

 

“Yeah, quite a bit. Even in a cold autumn, I’m hot as hell…” Yuuri complained as he fanned himself with his hand. He caught a glimpse of the model stand and Victor’s easel, clearly getting an idea of what he was called for. “So what are you planning to do? Homework?”

 

Victor gulped as he tried to think of how to phrase his awkward request. “Yuuri...I know this may seem strange, but…I need you to pose for me.”

 

He hoped Yuuri wouldn’t react as badly as he thought he would, seeing how he looked at him with a blank stare.

 

“Well, it’s not strange at all, why didn’t you tell me that before?” Yuuri chuckled as he scratched his head.

 

Victor shook his head. “That’s not it…I want you to pose…nude.”

 

“Nude?” Yuuri asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

 

“B-but, you don’t have to, you know! I respect if you feel uncomfortable about it, and you can do it in your clothes if you want.”

 

Yuuri crossed his arms and looked to the side. His eyebrows dropped as his face changed into a saddened expression. “It’s not that I don’t want to…I want to, but…I’m very uncomfortable with my body.”

 

He sat down on one of the chairs next to him.

 

“Oh but you look very beautiful to me. I like how your body is like.” Victor placed a finger on his lips, assuring Yuuri that he was doing his best to support him.

 

Yuuri’s voice wanted to break, from him resisting to cry. “I’m not beautiful, Victor. I’m a pig. A disgusting, fat, pig.”

 

Victor pulled a chair next to him and caressed Yuuri’s face. “Shhh, you’re not a pig. You’re curvy, gorgeous, and very worthy of being a great model. Did you know in the past, many old paintings used curvy women as their models?”

 

He pushed Yuuri’s bangs to the side and smiled at him. 

 

“Yeah…I guess.” Yuuri smiled as he nuzzled against Victor’s hand. “You’re the only one who’s ever told me that I’m beautiful. Even I don’t believe it that much now, but I’m glad someone thinks so otherwise.”

 

“You’re exactly what I want. I want to draw your body.” Victor took Yuuri’s hands into his.

 

“O-okay. I trust you,” Yuuri replied as he looked down, prompting him to stand up and lead Victor to the back of the classroom. He put his bag next to the model stand, and took off his sweater to put it on the back of the chair. Victor sat on his chair, and observed Yuuri taking his clothes off little by little.

 

Yuuri lifted his striped shirt, revealing his soft and pudgy torso. He slipped his sneakers off and stuffed them with his socks. He also began to undo the buttons of his pants and lowered them down to show his thick and hairy legs. He knew he was nervous and shy taking his clothes off in front of someone. Then, it was time for him to take his underwear off. Yuuri took a deep breath and pulled them down, tossing them to the side where his other clothes were.

 

“Is this…okay?” Yuuri glanced at Victor with a puppy-like face.

 

Victor himself was amazed and hypnotized by the shape of Yuuri’s body. He wanted to hug and give it the love it deserved.

 

“Beautiful…amazing…” was all he could blurt out. Yuuri smiled as he pulled a chair to the stand and stood on top.

 

“Want me to start ten gesture poses so you can get the hang of drawing me?” Yuuri asked as he took out his phone to set the timer on.

 

“I haven’t thought of doing gesture poses, but now that you mention it, yes! That would be helpful,” Victor replied with a soft smile. He was happy at Yuuri’s generosity and felt his heart beat faster than usual.

 

Yuuri hummed in agreement and set his timer to one minute. “Ready?”

 

Victor nodded and got his charcoal piece ready to draw the man in front of him.

 

Yuuri put his phone next to him and took the first pose by placing his hands behind his head. Victor began to sketch the gesture pose while he glanced at Yuuri every few seconds. In his drawing, he conveyed the curves of Yuuri’s hips and his stretched arms. The phone beeped, indicating Yuuri to switch positions. This time he bent down and covered his head. Victor made sure to draw the curve of Yuuri’s spine as well as his leg stretched backward.

 

The process continued for the next ten minutes. Victor continued to sketch Yuuri’s position until the paper began to fill up with his drawings. On Yuuri’s side, he felt very excited. Nobody except Victor enjoyed drawing his body, much less observing it. His breathing was strong as he bent over with his back facing Victor. To give him a better look, Yuuri spread his legs out as he placed his hand on the stand. Before the last pose, Yuuri stopped the timer as he wanted to ask Victor something.

 

“H-hey, Victor…can I do something?” Yuuri asked with a blush on his face.

 

“Sure, go ahead. What do you have in mind?”

 

Yuuri sat down on the stand, used his book bag to support his back, and raised his legs upwards with his arms. “Can you see me very well?”

 

Victor’s mouth was agape, and his eyes on Yuuri’s body. But if there was one thing he was looking at, it was Yuuri’s ass. He began to sketch Yuuri’s legs first, which he considered being absolutely divine.

 

“He’s looking at me…he’s looking at my legs…” Yuuri thought. He felt his body temperature rise, the heat going down all the way to his crotch.

 

As Victor was finishing his sketch, he noticed Yuuri’s dick was beginning to harden. He gulped as he looked at his sketch pad, trying to draw that in as well. Yuuri’s legs began to shake, and Victor indicated him to lower his legs now that he finished.

 

“Haah…that was a difficult pose. Despite having extreme stamina, I’m not used to keeping my legs up that high,” Yuuri uttered as he stretched on the stand.

 

“But you did such a great job for someone who’s not a professional model.”  Victor put down his charcoal piece on the table and turned his pad to show Yuuri his drawings. “At least, that’s what these pictures show.”

 

Yuuri looked at the figures on the paper and traced them with his fingers. It was new and surprising seeing his own body drawn on paper through someone else’s eyes. They were like sketches from Renaissance artists. All what Yuuri could do was smile.

 

“These look so great. I’m actually starting to believe I look kinda okay.”

 

As Yuuri kept on looking through the sketches, he saw Victor was doodling a small portrait of him.

 

“So, do you think you’re ready for the long pose?” Victor asked with a soft expression on his face.

 

Yuuri stood for a few seconds before looking back at Victor with a smile. “Yes. Wait here for a second. I’m pulling something from the closet.”

 

He stood up and made his way to the lockers that were at the other side of the classroom. Victor couldn’t hold back a chuckle seeing Yuuri make his way to the closet nude. He couldn’t stop staring at the curves of his hips.

 

Yuuri pulled out a tall box and placed it on the stand.

 

“I have an idea for your pose. How about something like pin-up? With me holding my camera and leaning against this box?” He rubbed his cheeks as he waited for Victor’s answer.

 

Victor winked at Yuuri, indicating it was a great idea. Yuuri grabbed out his camera and took his place. As Victor changed the sheet on his pad, he noticed Yuuri was getting ready for this longer pose. Yuuri was turned away from Victor,leaning against the box as if it was some balcony. He started the timer on his phone and spread his legs once more.

 

Victor began to sketch out the gesture pose before adding in shapes.

 

“Um…how do I look?” Yuuri asked with a blush on his face and a shy smile. “I hope you can see my face from here.”

 

“You look marvelous. Though, I may need some time to draw your face. I’m trying to draw your ass perfectly.” Victor smirked to tease Yuuri.

 

Yuuri hid his face behind his camera in embarrassment, but he knew he loved the attention.

 

Over the next few minutes, Victor blocked in Yuuri’s body weight and curves. When he raised his head, he noticed Yuuri was playing with his ass by rubbing it. He noticed that he hasn’t drawn in Yuuri’s arms in yet, so he proceeded to draw in his hand on his backside.

 

“Do you like what you’re seeing?” Yuuri hummed.

 

“Very. You’re like the goddess Venus!” Victor exclaimed

 

“Geez…” Yuuri smiled as he laughed in embarrassment. He looked backward at Victor, seeing how intensely he had his eyes locked on his body. “I hope my stretch marks aren’t a problem.”

 

Victor moved his easel closer to the model stand to see Yuuri’s skin a lot closer. He was looking at his stomach and legs, causing a confusion in Yuuri’s head.

 

“Victor?…why are you looking at them?”

 

Victor made a soft expression that would flatter any person. “Your stretch marks are like art made from your body. If I’m capturing you, I want to capture every single beautiful part of you.”

 

Yuuri could feel his eyes beginning to water and he turned his face to hide his crying expression.

 

“Yuuri? H-hey, are you crying?” Victor stopped and put his pastels down to check up on him. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-no, you didn’t do anything. I’m…so happy…yet sad at the same time.”

 

“Why do you feel like that?” Victor caressed Yuuri’s face and pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes when he felt a gentle body warmth hug his body in return. Victor never wanted to let go of the marvelous body he was holding.

 

“I was never praised like this. I was always called fat or disgusting, and I hated my body image. I never knew someone would fall in love with my body,” Yuuri wept as he nuzzled against Victor’s chest.

 

“You cannot imagine the amount of love I have for it. You deserve to be loved, no matter how your body looks like.” Victor smooched Yuuri’s cheek before pulling him into a hug again. “Your curves, your hips, even your thighs. There’s something about them that draws me to you.”

 

“Do you think so?” Yuuri asked as he rubbed his hands together.

 

“Of course I do. Your body’s so beautiful and natural at the same time.”

 

Yuuri took his camera to pose again on the box. “Draw me with all your love, Victor.”

 

For the remaining time, he added in value and solid shapes to his drawing. “You know... I’ll be your model until the end.” Yuuri exclaimed as he turned back to wink at Victor. “Y-yes! I want to draw you more often!” By the time he finished, it was a drawing of a nude photographer leaning over a balcony. Victor signaled for Yuuri to come closer and look at his work.

 

“Look at this. That is you, taking pictures of many wonders of this world.”

 

“In the nude,” Yuuri snorted, but clearly impressed at what Victor made. His expression softened as he stared at the drawing with a smile. “You make me feel beautiful, Victor. I want you to know that.”

  
  



End file.
